


heartburn

by wisteria



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, lame so so so hardcore lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria/pseuds/wisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>davis wouldn't make a very good doctor, but he tried his best</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartburn

**Author's Note:**

> writing davis is very difficult, i hope he did not come out too dense. i'll try harder next time !
> 
> this is p sloppy, half of it was written in my writing class at school and the other half in my basement when i was sick
> 
> the spacing is off, i'll fix it when im on my computer and not my phone ///

lately, ken had been acting sort of weird around you. meeting your looks with icy expressions, brows furrowed and furrowed so closely you thought they might merge together. could eyebrows DNA digivolve? what would they go to? imperialdrabrowmon? hey, that actually sounds kind of cool. maybe imperialdramon can digivolve into another form. you make a note to ask veemon about it later; currently, you’re in school, learning about something-or-other in your chemistry class. your lab partner hates you. and, sure, you’ve blown up your fair share of chemicals, and so what if once you burned her, so what if her grade was a C- because of you. it’s totally not your fault! your mind is just constantly elsewhere.  
you bet that if ken was your lab partner, you’d have an A. not just because ken is your average boy genius, but because dang, you sure try to work hard around him. you’d be a chemistry master if ken were here, because you’d try to hard to look sweet and rad and totally cool! not that you have to try hard to look cool, of course.  
then again, what if you messed up because even super-cool dudes like you mess up. would he be angry? would he be upset? would he be acting like he is now, delicately avoiding you, talking more to T.J. and kari and… even… yolei? you shudder unintentionally. why is he doing this? it upsets you, he has to know that!  
even thinking about it now gives you heartburn. at least, that’s what you think it is, and when you asked your sister she started talking about how that’s how she feels about joe’s brother or whatever, blah blah, you tuned her out and used your incredible prior knowledge to deduce it was heartburn. why’d you even bother to ask her in the first place? whatever the reason was, it was one huge mistake.  
“davis.” “davis.” “DAVIS!”  
crap! you’re in chemistry! focus, focus, “um…” you blurt, before pouring whatever was in front of you into the thing in the middle of the table. “there! i was definitely paying attention!”  
your lab partner has her eyes so wide that you wonder if her life is flashing before her.  
“what?”  
“you… you…”  
you totally messed up again. no doubt about it. if ken were here he’d be so disappointed in you, with your non-boy-genius brain, and even your stellar looks can’t make up for that; you read somewhere that men like smart women. and ok, you’re not a woman, who cares because it has to still apply to you anyways, no matter the gender, you’re positive ken is looking for a smart person, if he’s even looking for one at all--  
“you got it RIGHT, davis!” she starts yelling and clapping and tears are pouring from her eyes. the teacher gasps so violently that he hacks up some of his lunch onto his desk. other students are sitting, standing, clapping, awestruck.  
“really?!” you smile so wide you can feel your lips touch your ears. “i mean, of course! when have i not been right?”  
the clapping, the cheering, the crying all stops at once. some people sigh, but most return to the lab work. your partner, with puffy eyes, mutters something under her breath before resuming her work.  
class ends soon after that and you are so pumped to be out of school. having chemistry last is terrible, but you can always make up a good excuse for not being able to meet up with the teacher. too bad he didn’t ask you today, because it wouldn’t have been an excuse. you have to see the smartest person in the entire world, the most important person ever, your best friend, ken ichijouji! the crowd roars with anticipation! you stand to say the final words: ken ichijouji, the one who you’re undeniably in heartburn over.  
“davis, are you ready to go?” it’s kari, you forgot she was walking next to you, and T.K. is on her other side, probably. somewhere down the hallway you can hear yolei yelling “wait up, WAIT UP!” and cody, even further behind her, saying “what about me?”  
you’re impressed with your skills to pick out his raspy voice from so far away. you’ve come a long way from not noticing him ever, you think.  
you, kari, and T.M. walk slower until they catch up and then begin the trek home.  
“do you guys wanna hang out today?” yolei asks. “it’s nice out. we could get some snacks and hang out in the park or something, or even hit up the digital world,”  
“thanks yolei but no thanks, i gotta see ken!”  
the group begins to giggle. heck, even cody is snickering!  
“what’s so funny?!”  
“do you think he wants to see you?”  
he probably doesn’t, but you don’t want to let them know that. “who WOULDN’T want to see me?”  
after a long silence, cody says “good luck, davis,” and he sounds so weird, like he actually really meant it. not that cody doesn’t usually mean things but the fact that he said it makes you sort of worried. do you really need luck for this? you, daisuke motomiya, needing… luck? after all, you had the crest of miracles! you yourself were a miracle. there’s no other explanation for a being as perfect as you being created, right?  
but, you wonder, since ken is even more perfect than you… why isn’t doesn’t he have the crest of miracles? was it a mistake?! no way, no way!  
well, maybe way.  
you think about what you’re going to say to ken on the bus ride to his house. should you ask what’s up? that was the plan, but,... you kind of want to brag about what happened in chemistry today. you’ll do both, yeah.  
you get to his apartment and ring his doorbell and his mom answers. “hi, mrs. ichijouji. is ken home?”  
“uh,” she seems a bit lost and mumbles in her soft voice. after a while, she asks you to hold tight.  
after a while, she doesn’t come back. you wonder if something happened--what if ken’s in trouble! the thought sends your entire body into motion: you fling the door open, scream KEN!, and… then you see him in the living room, talking to his mother.  
just before your yelp, you hear them talking.  
“but ken, he --”  
“i can’t, mom.”  
KEN! KEN! KEN! it seems to echo in his house. the room is silent but their stares feel loud.  
ken’s mother smiles instantly. “i’ll go to the store and pick up some snacks, okay? bye ken! bye davis!”  
it was so weird! she left ken! she nearly never leaves ken alone, not even with you, and you’re basically the most powerful dude ever (when, well, you’re with ken and wormmon and veemon).  
ken stares at you, with frozen eyes and tightly knit brows and for a moment, just a moment, you think of imperialbrowdramon, but just for a moment.  
“hi ken!” you try to act normal, honestly, but it’s hard, it really is. he’s sitting in loungewear with his knees drawn to his chest and his chin on top of his knees. there’s a bowl of plain rice in front of him and the t.v. is playing a bad movie.  
he stays silent. “what,” you start, “are you suffering from heartburn too? is that why you’re eating plain rice? why didn’t i think of that…”  
he gives you a quizzical look, which is the first look of an emotion other than whatever he’s been feeling. “heartburn?”  
“yeah, i get heartburn all the time ken! i’ve got it right now! whenever i think about you, i get this awful heartburn! i came here to ask if you could stop it already!”  
“uh, davis,” he sort of has a tiny smile on his face, and it makes your heartburn 100 times worse.  
you stomp your feet on the ground and flail your arms. “ken, i asked you to quit it! you’re making it worse!”  
at that, he starts laughing; he releases his knees and is shaking his head at you.  
with your hands pressed tight to your temples, you screech out the words that make tears fall from ken’s eyes: “you’re literally gonna give me a heart attack! why are you laughing?!” you crumple to the floor. this is so painful! why is he laughing? does he really hate you? if he does, why doesn’t he just say it, instead of avoiding --  
“davis, i’m sorry i’m, ah, giving you heartburn.” his hand is on your back, but you can barely feel it. “why don’t you sit down...not in the front entryway?”  
you nod and stand up and follow him to the t.v. “what’re you watchin’?”  
ken shrugs and starts eating some rice. you watch him. “you sure you’re not having heartburn?”  
“i never said i wasn’t having it, right?”  
you stand up. “who’s giving it to you? i’ll teach them a lesson or two about messin’ with my best friend!”  
“it’s you, davis.”  
“what?! you mean i gotta teach myself a lesson?!” you pause, sit down again, and think really, really hard. the only stuff you don’t know about seems to be chemistry, but how can you teach yourself a lesson if you don’t know about it? “ken, you have to teach it to me, because i can’t teach myself what i don’t know!”  
just then, his mother walks in. “oh! i think i forgot something -”  
“it’s ok, mom. i’m fine.”  
“your mom knows about your heartburn? my mom laughed at me!”  
at that, mrs. ichijouji laughs and says “davis, do you really think you’re having heartburn?”  
“yeah, i look up the symptoms online and while it’s not heartburn heartburn it’s something like it!”  
“well, davis, when two people are really good friends, sometimes --”  
ken stands up so quickly that the rice flies. his mother gasps and you ask if ken’s okay. he says no and grabs your hand, heaves you up, and you run to his room. closing the door behind him, he pants heavily. wormmon, who had been sleeping, tilts his head. “what’s wrong, ken?” wormmon sees you and then nods. “nevermind.”  
“whaddya mean nevermind?!”  
“you’ve made my ken beside himself lately and why i just have some words to share with you,” before he can finish his sentence, ken throws a blanket over him and laughs nervously.  
“ken, did i…. do you…. not wanna be around me anymore?”  
wormmon’s words only come out as hums under the blanket, but you think you hear something like “dense”, “idiot”, and “love”. but love could’ve also been shove, did you shove ken and not know it?!  
“no, i, it’s, um, of course i want to be around you, it’s just, um, i,” as ken grows more anxious, his grip on the blanket loosens, and wormmon pops out.  
“just say it already i’m tired of this tiptoeing it’s driving me bananas, ken!” his voice is pleading.  
you nod. “yeah, ken, you can talk to me about anything.”  
his face is read and your heart is hotter than flamedramon’s flame fist. he twiddles his thumbs and wormmon is now pawing (clawing? insect-hand-touching?) at ken’s foot. “do it, ken, it’ll be okay”  
“i, well, davis, you see… um…” his eyes are frozen again, but in a different way than before. they were locked on the floor, but not on wormmon, they were locked on nothing.  
the back of your neck feels hot and your arms feel hot and your face is hot, your feet, your fingertips, heck, even your eyelashes are burning up. you start to get antsy, you fidget, you mess with your sleeve.  
“oh, for goodness’ sake, if you don’t do it i will. davis, ken is in--”  
you gasp, causing wormmon to stop speaking. “you mean, he’s in heartburn with me too?”  
ken looks at you a lot like your chemistry lab partner looked at you when you got the solution right, so you think you’ve hit the jackpot.  
wormmon sighs and collapses onto the floor, feigning fainting, or at least you hope.  
“no, davis, i’m not in ‘heartburn’ with you, i… like you.”  
“well, i like you too, ken!”  
he looks shocked, and then sighs. “i mean, i. um. i like you in the, er,”  
“in the romantic way. there. see ken, was that so hard?” the blanket is tossed over wormmon again.  
“oh.” you pause. and, as hard as you can, you think. if ken said he had heartburn, and you give it to him, and he gives you heartburn, and he likes you in a romantic way, do you like ken in romantic way? you try to remember when you liked kari, but it’s hard, because you don’t want to think about kari. you want to think about ken. ken is your best friend, he’s one of the most important people ever, and kari is cool and all but she’s no ken. only ken can be ken. you try even harder than your hardest: when you liked kari, you thought about her a lot. did she give you heartburn? you don’t really remember. probably? but you think about ken way more than you ever thought about kari, heck, your brain may as well be named ken you think about him so much. you think about his eyes and his smile and his voice and you beg and plead for him to transfer schools and sometimes you even dream about ken and you could walk through his house blindfolded and you even recognize his smell, like when veemon came back with one of ken’s shirts and you didn’t even have to ask who’s it was. why’d veemon bring that back? anyways, he’s standing in front of you looking upset and sad and it makes you angry. you did that, didn’t you?  
“ken, i’m sorry!” you hug him and he doesn’t really hug you back. but you smell his scent and recognize his breathing pattern (it totally is the one he does when he’s upset) and your entire body feels like it does when you used to dna digivolve, like your hearts are one and everything is beating so fast, so fast, so fast! “i didn’t mean to make you sad! i like you too, ken, in whatever way wormmon said, you’re all i ever think about and …!”  
so that’s what jun was trying to say when she went off about whatever. you feel the same way about ken that she feels about joe’s brother!  
“you’re my joe’s brother, ken! i totally love you!”  
“i’m your… what?”  
“y’know, my successful chemistry experiment! you’re my miracle crest! haha!” you break away from the awkward half-hug and pump your fist in the air. “yeah, yeah!”  
he looks at you, confused, but smiles.  
he smiles wide and you can feel your heart flaring up, but now you know it’s not heartburn. you’re too young for that, anyways. maybe you knew that all along, since you’re so awesomely intelligent. you just wish your mega brain had told informed you sooner that it wasn’t heartburn, it wasn’t a miracle, it wasn’t an experiment: that it, in fact, was ken.


End file.
